Video editing and broadcasting occurs with advanced audio-visual capturing technology. Still or video cameras may be used to capture image data. Video broadcast feeds are operated under a broad range of conditions and are equipped with tools to allow for streaming video, including editing tools that allow broadcasters to incorporate audio-visual content from a variety of sources. For example, a broadcast stream may be equipped with a video camera that transmits live data and can operate under a broad range of conditions. Data from these different sources are typically displayed on various display devices within the video broadcasting station. These data streams are typically transmitted using a variety of protocols and formats according to the source device and purpose of the data stream. Accordingly, a video broadcast control station typically devotes separate resources to the separate data streams.
To display visual information from data streams, large panel video and multi-screen displays are commonly employed in such contexts as Network Operations Centers (NOCs), entertainment, theaters, and retail venues. Such displays are often referred to as video walls, info walls, data walls, tiled displays, virtual walls, display walls, or virtual monitor walls. Large panel video and multi-screen displays provide groups of people with visual information that can be automatically updated, or are frequently used for enabling collaboration among viewers. Where a large panel video and multi-screen display is used for group collaboration, there is generally a requirement that the group has the ability to update and reconfigure the visual information displayed, which is usually facilitated through a video switch. Traditional video switches are controlled through a switch box and have only a single point for control access.
Video broadcasts for sporting events can identify and transmit plays in real time to a sports team fan through the fan's mobile device. This includes video data such as highlight reels, JPEGS, and collated clips. This data is also used to produce web based video, and can also be used by teams for player training and evaluations. This allows for all teams have access to video archives online to do opposing team research and player evaluations. This technology also allows for video archiving and alternative audio overlay, with the ability to record proxy video in high quality.